There is a movement toward using minimally-invasive approaches to treat conditions or diseases associated with bodily structures such as the nasal passageways, sinus cavities, or the like. For example, individuals suffering from nasal polyposis may have obstructed airways or sinus ostia, and may experience symptoms such as difficulty breathing, headaches, sneezing, snoring, and general discomfort. Expandable implants may be useful in maintaining, opening, or dilating bodily structures such as nasal passageways, paranasal sinus cavities, or the like. Given the variety of benefits that these devices may provide, additional expandable devices may be desirable, as well as systems for crimping and/or delivering such implants.